Cazamercenarios
by DireWolf30
Summary: AAML. Un romance entre dos amigos, un secreto familiar, una guerra por venir, un sueño y un amor destruido por la ambicion de un hombre ¿podra Ash 10 años despues de los sucesos del gran evento sobrevivir al infierno de la guerra para regresar con Misty?


**Nota: este fic original mente pertenecía a LatinoBadass sin embargo el me lo cedió a mi, las ideas que el tenia para la historia serán exactamente las mismas, sin embargo voy a mejorar algunos detalles, en especial de los primeros 15 capítulos para que la historia tenga una mejor calidad. **

**Un Antiguo Nuevo Comienzo **

_Cuando yo era solo un niño tenia un gran sueño, convertirme en el más grande maestro pokemon de toda la historia, al cumplir los 10 años, todo aquel niño que desee convertirse en un entrenador podría sacar su licencia y de esa forma emprender un gran viaje para capturar todo tipo de pokemons y entrenarlos para competir en grandes batallas y concursos y al final convertirse en un maestro pokemon. Yo hice lo mismo, emprendí un gran viaje, en el cual no solo capture diversos pokemon sino que también hice nuevos grandes amigos._

_Brock, mi mejor amigo, tenia el sueño de convertirse en el mejor criador pokemon de toda la historia, aunque su único problema eran las mujeres ya que cada ves que veía a una chica el se ponía loco por ella, nunca cambio, otro de mis amigos que conocí fue Tracey, un talentoso observador pokemon y a diferencia de Brock el tiene mucha suerte con las chicas en especial con una de las hermanas de Misty, Max y junto con May los conocí en la región Hoenn, al igual que con una antigua amiga la conocí destruyendo su bicicleta, ella era fuerte de corazón y de ment , Dawn era una novata cuando la conocí, apenas había cumplido los 10 años para comenzar su viaje para convertirse en una gran coordinadora como su madre, a pesar de que al principio tuvo problemas consigo misma para seguir adelante su determinación la ayudo en todo momento, jamás le había dicho esto pero siempre la consideré como la hermana que jamás tuve ._

_Por último, Misty la primera compañía que tuve en mi viaje……….. Y mi primer amor, aunque casi siempre nos la pasábamos peleando siempre la admire, era fuerte, algo gruñona pero cariñosa cuando quería, me costo algo de tiempo darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ella, y ella por lo que sentía por mi._

_Pensaba que ser maestro pokemon seria mi destino, mi pación futura……..mi razón de ser. _

_Estaba equivocado, muchas personas creen que nuestro destino no esta escrito, pues es cierto, lo único malo de todo esto es que esta regla también se aplica al destino que queremos para nosotros mismos. Esta cruel ley de la vida la tuve que aprender a una corta edad de 11 años, ya han pasado 9 años desde el día en que aprendí esta regla y aquí me encuentro de nuevo en las hermosas llanuras de villa verde o al menos……………lo que queda de ellas._

De repente en el valle la paz y el silencio son interrumpidos por una explosión, y después al igual que una lluvia se holló un disparo, después otro y otro hasta convertirse en cientos y después en miles, los campos se empezaron a llenar de humo, tanto como helicópteros como aviones bombardeaban el área con todo lo que tenían.

En el campo de batalla avían dos bandos, uno de ellos estaba conformado por unidades de asalto con una armadura de batalla total mente gris con líneas rojas, los cuales tenían una R marcadas en los visores de los cascos y además estaban acompañados por diversos pokemon, a los que usaban como armas e incluso como escudos.

El equipo mantenía su posición dentro de un sistema de trincheras, armados con cañones de artillería y torretas automáticas.

El otro bando estaba conformado por soldados con trajes verdes obscuros sin embargo unos cuantos llevaban consigo trajes de unidades especiales de color negro y en la parte derecha del pecho llevaban un escudo el cual era un trueno dentro de un circulo rojo, ese era el símbolo de los cazamercenarios. Guerreros por excelencia, pertenecientes a una sociedad de mercenarios y casa recompensas entrenados desde su niñez para matar, armas de destrucción perfectas en todo sentido, un ejercito de mil hombres en uno, sin embargo a pesar de matar por dinero estos solo trabajaban por aquel que no solo le pagaran mas sino que también trabajaban para aquel que solo los usaría para fines benévolos. Gallardamente peleaban en el campo de batalla, avanzaban sin ninguna dificultad hacia las trincheras del enemigo matando a las unidades de asalto del equipo Rocket.

En uno de los puestos de mando un comandante se encontraba tratando de mantener el control de sus unidades de avanzada, el comandante Paul.

-Compañía C muévanse al punto de navegación Beta y que sus artilleros los cubran- se pone el radio tapando la bocina con el pecho y señala a un oficial- Teniente que su unidad cubra a la columna blindada central, si perdemos esos tanques no tendremos potencia de fuego para atacar la trinchera principal-

-Señor si Señor-

Se vuelve a poner el radio en el oído –Compañía A, los Cazamercenarios tienen el flanco Izquierdo y el derecho, tenemos que concentrarnos en el flanco central, apoyen a la unidad cobra Inicien el ataque repito Inicien el ataque-

-Unidad 23, júntense con el escuadrón Vector Hunter, ataquen el flanco derecho, tenemos que atacar esos antiaéreos-

Un soldado se acercó al comandante

-Comandante Paul, las unidades de asalto del equipo Rocket han acabado con nuestra línea central, la compañía A se encuentra atascada a mitad de camino-

Paul: sargento, llame al teniente Zim, que la compañía Alfa se mueva a mi-

-Si Señor en seguida-

El joven Paul de apenas 21 años saco su arma y la cargo

-Es hora de limpiar este desorden-

En todo el horizonte de valle verde se podía notar el humo de los incendios mientras que más estallidos y fuego se alzaban por los aires.

Y final mente el comandante se había reunido con la compañía Alfa

-La compañía alfa esta lista señor-

Paul: bien, entraremos a la línea frontal, no reagruparemos con la compañía A, seguiremos el camino del rio seco, este nos proveerá cobertura de sus cañones de artillería y penetraremos sus defensas, iremos trinchera por trinchera hasta limpiar todo el lugar, los tanques cubrirán nuestro camino hacia el rio, nos abriremos fuego con todo lo que tengamos ¿uuuhhhhhhraaaa?

--

-Señor- tomo la palabra un cabo- ¿Qué hay del escuadrón Vector Sigma señor?-

-Ash y sus hombres son Cazamercenarios muy temerarios, no me sorprendería si los encontráramos al otro lado del rio-

La compañía se agrupo en uno de los pequeños montes que rodeaban los campos.

Una pequeña lanza de tanques se había formado esperando a avanzar

Paul:………………………ATAQUEN………..

Todos en la compañía habían descendido de ese pequeño monte al igual como los tanques, en las trincheras las unidades de asalto se colocaron detrás de sus ametralladoras y comenzaron a disparar.

Los pobres soldados que se encontraban al descubierto eran totalmente perforados por las balas, otros se quedaban a medio camino cubriéndose y disparando desde pequeños cráteres hechos por la artillería. Los tanques dispararon a las trincheras con el fin de distraerlos mientras que Paul y el resto de la compañía se resguardaron en unas formaciones rocosas cerca del rio.

Paul: bien, este es el momento, la compañía A esta atascada a medio clic del rio, necesitaran apoyo inmediato, Unidad 1 y 2 con migo, unidad 3 y 4 quédense aquí y esperen a mi señal para atacar directamente. El sargento alzó su mirada al cielo y grito – CHARIZARD, viene un Charizard-

El enorme pokemon lanzo desde el cielo una bola de fuego

-Cúbranse- gritaba Paul, y cuando la bola de fuego callo una gran implosión de llamas sacudió el lugar, tres soldados salieron con sus cuerpos total mente quemados.

-Ataquen, acábenlo- los soldados comenzaron a disparar al charizard dándole en las alas, este callo al suelo pero se levanto del suelo.

Paul: ahora, mátenlo. – lo rodearon disparándole tanto como de frente como de atrás, este no pudo resistir mucho tiempo y callo muerto en el suelo.

Paul: preparen granadas de humo- sacaron las granadas y quitaron el seguro y las lanzaron al campo para cubrirse mientras corrían hacia el rio seco.

Los que alcanzaron a llegar inmediatamente se cubrieron de entre la pared de roca, como el rio tenia una profundidad de 5 metros fue lo suficiente como para evitar los disparos.

Paul: Síganme, el 2 cubre, el 1 con migo.

Comenzaron a seguir a su líder por el camino pero en una de las curvas tres pokemon apareces.

-ROSELIAS- los pokemon planta lanzaron sus rayos solares, Paul logro agacharse pero a un soldado que estaba detrás de el le cayo el rayo pulverizándolo.

Afortunadamente como los Roselia eran pequeños los mataron fácilmente con unos cuantos disparos.

-Muévanse-

Unos segundos mas corriendo por el rio se encontraron con la unidad A.

Paul: Teniente ¿Cuál es el estatus?

-El 80 porciento de mi unidad esta MEA (muertos en acción) el resto esta herido, solo tengo a 7 soldados capaces de pelear señor-

Paul: no tenemos suficientes soldados para atacar este flanco-

-TANQUE ENEMIGO- grito uno de los soldados, el tanque tenia una R marcada en un lado posterior, y como esa parte del rio era muy ancha el tanque pudo pasar sin problemas.

Paul: demonios.

El tanque movió el cañón hacia el pero de repente BOOOOOOMMM, el tanque explota.

Del lado izquierdo, detrás del humo se llego a notar un grupo de personas con trajes de comando negro, Cazamercenarios, las tres primeras personas se llegaron a distinguir, la primera era una mujer de pelo rojo y corto, su nombre era Zoey, el segundo era un hombre de pelo obscuro, Jimmy. La persona del centro se acerca a Paul y le da una mano para levantarlo y le dice con una voz grave – que suerte que estábamos cerca, mis muchachos no hubieran soportado dejar pasar la oportunidad de destruir un tanque, en especial si este les iba a disparar-

Paul: llegaron a buena hora como siempre.

El guerrero era un tipo grande, musculoso, con su pelo de color negro y desarreglado, era un tipo con un rostro muy atractivo pero con una mirada que inspiraba miedo, en su hombro tenia el nombre de "Ash Ketchum"-

Paul: ya era hora de que llegaras Ash-

-Mejor tarde que nunca, no te importaría que tome el mando verdad-

-no me molestaría, no he descansado la boca en horas, y otra cosa Ash, la unidad 3 y 4 están esperando la orden para atacar frontal mente pero esas torretas automáticas les están cortando el paso, la columna blindada les esta ofreciendo fuego de cobertura pero no faltara mucho antes de que su artillería les apunte.

Ash: no encargaremos de esos hijos de perra, en cuento hallamos desactivado esas torretas ordénales que avancen-

Paul: entendido, la pared de la trinchera se encuentra al otro lado de esa curva, denles con todo.

Jimmy: no te preocupes, mataremos a algunos por ti.

Ash: Zoey, no haces el favor.

-si señor-

La mujer saco una bozoka de su espalda y la apunto hacia la pared de la trinchera

Zoey: toc, toc. – jalo del gatillo y BOOOOMMMMMM.

L a pared exploto en mil pedazos.

Ash: ¡¡Cazamercenarios!! Saben lo que tienen que hacer…………………entren allí y MATENLOS A TODOS

_Ese soy yo, un cazamercenario, un acecino nato. Durante los últimos años me he entrenado para enfrentarme al equipo Rocket que le avía declarado la guerra al mundo, pero antes de mostrarles la historia de mi presente primero deberé de contarles la historia de mi pasado…… _


End file.
